


Teatime

by je_gigote



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fezturion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_gigote/pseuds/je_gigote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor stops by, Rory offers him tea. The Doctor's counter-offer is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful friend Leah on the occasion of her 800th tumblr follower!

Rory had just put the kettle on and was flipping through the mail when he heard the familiar _vworp vworp vworp_ noise from out in the back garden. He dropped the mail on the counter and sprinted for the back door in time to see the Tardis materialize on the grass. He leaned against the door frame, waiting for the Doctor to appear.  
  
Sure enough, the door of the Tardis flew open and the Doctor dashed out, looking only slightly confused as to where he’d landed. He whirled around once, twice, and finally his eyes landed on Rory.  
“Ah! Rory the Roman! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!” the Doctor exclaimed.  
“Well, at least you managed to land _outside_ of the house this time, Doctor,” Rory replied, smirking. The Doctor ignored his comment.  
“Sore eyes! Seriously! I was coasting the Rigdellaria Supernova and forgot my sunglasses. Squinted the entire time, but what a show!” He peered through the doorway past Rory. “Where’s Amy?”  
“She’s in Japan. Travel writer, remember? She’s covering Japanese fashion or something incredibly boring and I thought I might as well stay here and pick up a few extra shifts.” The kettle began to whistle from in the kitchen. “Tea, Doctor?”  
“Perfect! Tea’s good for sore eyes. I read that...somewhere...” the Doctor trailed off, trying to remember if he’d actually read it or just made it up.  
  
“So, what have we missed?” asked Rory as he poured two mugs of tea.  
“Let’s see. Hung out with some Ood, that was pretty fun. Done a bit of sight-seeing: the purple forests of Ithra, the triple sunsets on Pardamentara. Took River with me a few times.” He dropped a sugar cube into his tea, splashing a bit.  
“How is our daughter?” asked Rory, wiping up the spill with the end of his sleeve.  
“Mischevious as always,” smiled the Doctor. “She says hello, by the way. But you’ll see her soon enough.” They sipped their tea quietly for a moment. “Gosh, this big old house is quiet without Amy here,” the Doctor said softly.  
“Yeah, but I kind of like it,” replied Rory. “I can watch whatever I want on the telly and cook whatever I like and take up the whole bed. I miss her, but it’s kind of nice to be on my own once in a while.” He leaned back against the counter.  
“Rory,” said the Doctor, standing up. “How would you like to come with me? Just our own little adventure without Amy? Just this once?” His eyes lit up and he sort of wiggled about like an excited puppy. Rory smiled.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied wryly.  
“Excellent!” exclaimed the Doctor, and, without thinking, he grabbed Rory by the shoulders and planted a kiss smack on his mouth, surprising even himself. What surprised him even more was that Rory didn’t pull away immediately. After another moment, the Doctor pulled away. “Wha--uh--I’m sorry--well, actually, I’m not, because that was--”  
“Kind of brilliant,” interrupted Rory.  
“It was, wasn’t it?” The Doctor smiled, trying to put on his best keeping cool face. “Best not tell Amy about that though,” he added.  
“I have a feeling she wouldn’t mind too much if she found out,” Rory winked. He tossed the tea out in the sink and put the mugs on the counter. “Now let’s get going!” He grabbed the Doctor’s hand and led him out to the back garden and the Tardis.  
“Geronimo,” said the Doctor softly. He couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
